Odiada
by ohlapin
Summary: Azula comienza a recuperar la cordura y se da cuenta de lo que sucede... y de lo que ha sucedido.


Este es mi primer fic :) espero que les guste.

Avatar no es de mi propiedad.

Dejen reviews, plis. : )

**Odiada**

La lluvia que cae sobre la ciudad no para, y me alegro, por que el mirar como las gotas golpean la ventana es lo único que tengo para entretenerme.

Han pasado 7 meses desde que derrotaron a mi padre, 7 meses en este maldito manicomio.

Aunque se muy bien por que estoy aquí, no necesito que me lo repitan. Se que perdí la cordura, se que no lo soporte y se que fue demasiado para mi.

Pero no me importa.

Disfrute la gloria a un nivel que muy pocos logran alcanzar, pero después caí.

Todo el tiempo pensé que la gente me adoraba, e incluso me idolatraba, pero no eso no era.

Solo me tenían miedo, y por eso me obedecían.

Como Mai y como Ty lee. Ellas nunca me quisieron solo cumplían educadamente cada cosa que les ordenaba como si fueran una especie de bestia amaestrada.

¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Era tan obvio, y yo nunca me di cuenta, por que estaba demasiado ocupada en cumplir todas las tareas que me padre me asignaba, jamás hice lo que yo quería, todo, absolutamente todo, lo que hacia era por que mi padre me lo ordenaba.

También se que mi padre tampoco me quiere, jamás me quiso y jamás me querrá.

Yo era para el una herramienta ambulante, el solo me utilizaba, el sabia que yo jamás le fallaría y se aprovecho de ello.

A veces me arrepiento de lo tonta que fui al querer ser siempre perfecta, a veces, tan solo me hubiera gustado ser normal.

Pero rápidamente sacudo la cabeza, tratando de alejar de mí esas estúpidas ideas.

Mi vida siempre fue buena, nunca me falto nada, siempre tuve lo que quise y Zuko no, mi padre me prefería a mi y repudiaba a mi hermano, yo siempre mantuve mi lealtad hacia la Nación del Fuego, hacia mi padre, y Zuko traiciono de la manera mas grotesca a la Nación: se unió al Avatar para vencer a su propio padre.

Entonces, si yo hice todo lo que me pidieron, todo lo que una princesa de la Nación del Fuego debe hacer, ¿Por qué yo estoy en un manicomio y Zuko termino siendo Señor del Fuego?, Por qué me siento tan mal por dentro y el vive tan tranquilo?, ¿Por qué yo no soy feliz y el si?

Recuerdo cuando, antes de pelear con Zuko, vi a mi madre.

Solo era una alucinación, de eso me di cuenta después, pero en el momento en que la vi se veía tan real, me pareció sentirla, su respiración, su presencia… podría jurar que estaba ahí.

Ella negó que me tuviera miedo, me dijo que me amaba

Me pregunto si en verdad me quiso, si alguna vez me amo a mí como amo a Zuko.

Pero la verdad no me importa.

He estado pensando en que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez todo seria mejor ahora.

Si Lu-Ten no hubiera muerto…

Si mi padre no hubiera sido tan ambicioso…

Si mi abuelo no hubiera ordenado que mataran a Zuko…

Si mi madre no se hubiera ido…

Si mi padre no hubiera sido Señor del Fuego…

Pero de nuevo trato de sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza.

Me gustaría pensar que todo esto es culpa de mi padre, de mi hermano de mi tío, por no ayudarme cuando mas lo necesitaba, por que ellos ni siquiera se acercaron a escucharme cuando me sentía odiada, cuando me sentía un verdadero estorbo, por que con mi padre nunca me sentí amada, y con mi hermano y mi tío, simplemente me sentía excluida de su mundo de bondad, el cual yo no comprendía, ya que mi padre jamás me lo había mostrado.

Pero no puedo culparlos a ellos, y ahora, aunque ya es muy tarde, lo comprendo todo.

Mi hermano y mi tío eligieron su propio destino, mientras que el mío lo eligió mi padre, yo jamás fui libre en cuanto a mis decisiones, y ahora me doy cuenta que para ser feliz es necesario ser libre.

Extraño mucho los momentos en los que no tenia que preocuparme por nada, pero ahora es muy diferente.

Cuando llegue aquí estaba en un estado de perdida absoluta de mi estabilidad mental y emocional.

Pero ahora siento que de nuevo he recuperado la cordura y me gustaría salir de aquí.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Tengo miedo, miedo de nunca salir de este lugar.

Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero dejarlo, ya que si me voy de aquí ¿adonde voy a ir?, ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir? No quiero ir con mi padre a la cárcel, y es obvio que no voy a regresar con Zuko y mi tío al palacio real. La verdad no se que va a pasar conmigo, pero es mejor que no me preocupe por eso por que lo mas probable es que nunca salga de aquí.

Una vez oi que una de las principales razones por las que el ser humano estaba en el planeta es para amar y ser amado.

Me gustaría saber como se siente eso.

Jamás me he visto en el papel de victima, pero se que ni mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni mi tío me quieren, así que supongo que no tiene caso seguir viviendo.

Yo estoy segura de que a ellos no les importa lo que siento y yo quiero convencerme de que a mi tampoco me importa.

Pero si me importa.

Por fa, no se olviden de dejar reviews :)


End file.
